Specialized TIE Squadron
Background Specialized TIE Squadrons (STS) were special status starfighter squadrons of the Galactic Empire and operated contrary to traditional TIE Fighter Pilots. Unlike their traditional counterparts, STS Pilots were paired with their starfighter of choice in their particular squadron makeup, much like Rebel Pilots. It was known for STS Pilots to become very attached to their fighters and they would often times belittle transport crews who damaged their craft between long distance transfers from command to command. Even the slightest mark would set some STS Pilots off. The Star Destroyer Darkest Night has the unique---and only---honor in the Imperial Navy of having all of its TIE squadrons being assigned as a Specialized TIE Squadron. Despite the honor that comes with being labeled a STS unit, most junior officer positions rotate in & out quickly with promotions and transfers after deployments, while most senior officer positions are usually pretty consistent. Despite this normal turnover, only the very best TIE Pilots and highest scoring academy-graduated Imperial Ensigns (Pilot Officers) are allowed into STS units. Support Staff Another perk of STS Squadrons were the 28 TIE mechanics, organized into a TIE Mechanic Unit (TMU), who would be assigned to each individual starfighter (providing a unique social and working relationship between pilot, starfighter, and mechanic team). TMU's would follow the Specialized TIE Squadron and its pilots wherever they went; these close-knit relationships would last the duration of the squadron's operational history with the mechanics often times out-living the pilots' service to a squadron and becoming even more attached to the squadron and its starfighters then the pilots were. Each Specialized TIE Squadron furthermore enjoyed a single M-3PO Military Protocol Droid for administrative duties & tactical purposes, with the unique distinction of not having regular memory wipes (and often staying with the squadron even longer then the mechanics). Because of the M-3PO droids' in-frequent memory wipes, they were a prized capture for Alliance Special Forces. Structural Organization Specialized TIE Squadrons were lead---from pilots down to the mechanics---by the squadron's Squadron Leader, often times a Major (typically such Squadron Leader positions were held by Commanders, but STS required a full-fledged Major). In addition to the higher command officer requirements, STS units also required an additional junior officer position (typically a Flight Lieutenant), bringing the squadron's leadership element to 5, verses the normal 4 in other TIE squadrons. A typical STS unit consisted of 40 organics and 29 droids (1 Specialized TIE Squadron plus 1 TIE Mechanic Unit); 12 TIE Pilots, 28 TIE mechanics, 1 M-3PO Military Protocol Droid, 4 LE-series Repair Droids, 6 Astromech Droids, 6 BLX Labor Droids, and 12 WED Treadwell Repair Droids. Pilot hierarchy in a STS unit would look like the following, with the Chief Warrant Officer from the TMU being between the Commander & Flight Captain: # Major #* Imperial Navy: Senior Commander equivalent # Commander #* Imperial Navy: Junior Commander equivalent # Flight Captain #* Imperial Navy: Senior Lieutenant equivalent # Flight Lieutenant #* Junior Lieutenant equivalent # Flight Lieutenant # Flight Officer #* Ensign equivalent # Flight Officer # Flight Officer # Flight Officer # Flight Officer # Flight Officer # Flight Officer Category:Imperial